


Heated Conversation

by oknstark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, Dom!Thor, F/M, Hate Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, hard sex, kind of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknstark/pseuds/oknstark
Summary: Thor makes a bad decision on a mission in front of you. Also he claims that you, humans, doesn’t have to get into forces that you don’t know. That leads you both to have an argument and things happen.





	Heated Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I post this shiat on tumblr some time ago so I decided to post it here too.
> 
> I don't speak english so I'm really sorry for any mistake and... yeah. Hope you like it *leaves*

Waking up, shower yourself, dressing, training, talking with some of your avenger’s mates… that was basically your routine. Your very monotone routine. But still, you loved it.

You were doing something you really loved and enjoyed, of course. You remember the exactly moment when Fury told you that you were accepted on the iniciative, that was the very best moment of your hole life and now it made sense.

As an agent, of a high level you must say, it was an honor and finally all your tasks and years of training were worth the wait. You shared with all of your teammates the New Avengers Facility after the incident in Sokovia. You had to train new recruits along with Steve and Natasha, so you were very into it.

You never wanted to dissapoint anyone or have secrets thay could be dangerous for everyone, but then the mission came.

Thor was back after two months, and the first thing the team did was welcoming the god of thunder himself so warmly with one of Tony’s fancy parties. Except that you all didn’t count that the alarm turned on and the original Avengers team left. One of HYDRA’s bases was found and your job was to go there and investigate.

With everyone on their battle clothes and Tony with his suit, now you were waiting for the orders from Steve.

“Remember the last time?” he started, ”well, we’re doing it slowly”.

“I hope this it has nothing to do with Loki” Tony said from his seat and commanding the quinjet along with Clint.

“Me too” the redhead said.

“So we’re going to battle, and then?” You said to Steve for him to continue his speech, and sat down on the place.

“We’re doing teams” he said sitting down with his tablet watching a map of the base in Washington.

Tony and Clint ended together, Romanoff and Steve, and then there was Thor and you. In case something was wrong, Bruce was on the ship ready to use a green code.

You all ended with a nood and let Captain Rogers handle the situation. After some minutes of talking, the quinjet landed and everyone got out to the woods, very far from the city. Steve guided you all to the large and neglected bulding and took separate ways.

Tony and Clint went to the left side, Steve and Natasha to the right, and Thor and you right to the core of the edifice. It was weird, kind of, because you didn’t talked too much to the asgardian actually, and now you both were partners on an important mission. You both started to going up on the stairs, you with your guns in your belt, ready for shot any enemy on your way, while Thor grabbed strongly his hammer.

It was easy the way to the second floor, but there some agents met both of you and were rapidly eliminated with yours and Thor fight skills. You both didn’t say anything and started walking, until the blond god found a blocked door. He defeated the lock with the hammer and you followed him inside.

There was a big room, and Thor was surprised with what he found: computers and files talking about other creatures, planets and galaxies, and the power that they would find outside… those bastards knew about the Infinity Stones. His anger was growing on his soul, knowing also that HYDRA was hiding Loki’s scepter.

You walked around the room, trying to understand the info on one of the computers, but suddenly a crash pulled you out of your thoughts. You turned around just to see Thor destroying everything on the room.

“What the hell are you doing?!” you screamed and you walked quickly near him and tried to stop him holding his arm. “Stop! Why are you doing that?! Stop!”

Thor took your wrist with his free arm and he tried to left you in your place without moving while he finished destroying the machines with his thunder and lightning. Suddenly, the fire was everywhere. Thor and you ran out the room, letting the things burning.

“Why you did that?” you asked again with the same voice tone, once you were going down stairs.

The god didn’t answered and finally were on the first floor.

“Thor, that’s not how you handle all that information” you continued. “Maybe on those files we would have an answer or something that led us to be prepared, but you just took it off, why?!”

“Everyone let’s get out of the building, there’s fire spreading on the place. Please, go to the quinjet, now” Steve’s voice was on your ears communicator.

“You already heard, let’s get out of here” Thor said, ignoring you, and you both started to run again after an explosion was heard on the back of the construction.

Once everyone arrived the quinjet, you heard Steve and Tony speaking about the information they have found on the base, while you were listening carefully. Thor was by Steve’s side on the ship, and you couldn’t stop staring at him and wanted to scream so bad that he actually found something too. But his deep gazes towards you said better not to.

You stayed in your seat, playing with your hands and thinking on a way to make him speak… or at least reveal what you saw.

***  
“So, Y/N, you and Thor didn’t find anything?” Tony asked on the room.

“No, unfortunately” the god answered before you could. He saw you, in front of him, while you were with your arms crossed.

“Yeah, we just went for some investigation, but it ended with some agents on the floor so…” you shrugged.

“Fine, I think that’s it for today. Thank you” Steve said, letting everyone to leave from the conference room.

You stayed there, waiting for everyone to get out and then search for Tony and tell him what Thor did on the base.

But the blond man might have thought about you opening your mouth to your team leaders, and now he was still in front of you on the other side of the table.

“You’re not leaving?” you asked.

“Do you?” you noticed his playful voice. You just stayed there, without moving and just watched him, until he burst on a little laugh.

“What’s so funny?” you spoke clearly annoyed. You were wainting for the right moment to have a word with Stark about what happened, you thought everyone had the right to know.

“I don’t know” he lets his fists resting on the table between you. “Maybe you just want to told Tony or someone what I did before”.

“And what if I want to?” you were getting irritated by his behavior.

“You don’t understand…”

“What?” you interrupted. “What we don’t know?! Please, iluminate us, god of thunder, son of Odin, with your wisdom” you spoke, your voice filling the empty room.

“Want to know? Well, your kind is messing up with something you don’t know and this will only bring wars and wars, and that leads you to lose all the peace that you barely have in your tiny world. Did you know that you are not the only living beings on the universe?” he said, walking slowly to you. “Humans only think they are the center of everything when they are not, and your persuit for power only make you foolish and selfish, more than you already are, which brings consequences for all the Nine Realms, so I don’t want you to mess up on this situation anymore” Thor finished in front of you.

You couldn’t believe it. Was he treating humans like you were less than him and the other species on the universe? You can’t leave Thor talk in that way after what the team did for him and by his side.

“If you’re trying to stop a war, then you’re not doing a great job being here with us” you started. “Why don’t you go back to Asgard where everyone can see you as a god? You just have sparkles and lightnings on Earth. We’re not your subjects, Thor. And you can’t talk about us in that way. We can help you, but as I can see you don’t require our menor strenght because you can’t talk properly about your business with your partners”.

You were ready to leave because you didn’t want to go further with this conversation, but suddenly he stopped you with his hand in your arm.

“Don’t touche me!” quickly you got off of his grip.

Your anger was something new to him, and he let your arm go when you turned around to see him. You were always peaceful and was his first time seeing you showing that kind of emotion, only towards him.

You turned again and walked to the door, but Thor make sure you didn’t leave the room again standing by the entrance.

“Just let me go, you have what you wanted” you said getting serious. Your eyes never leaving his.

“I know, but not in this way”.

“Oh, now you’re sorry? Well, I don’t care. You said what you said, now let me go”.

You both stayed there, heating up and your breath was starting to get faster and faster. You were so ofended by his words and you just wanted to lose all sight of Thor.

By the other way, Thor was staring at your self madness. Your expression was unusual to him, the way you looked at him with those big eyes, your frowness, and your dry lips barely open… his eyes traveled stealthy on your chest and your cleavage, where your breasts were on the perfect rythm with your breathing.

He never took the oportunity to look at you in that manner, but gods. He surely was missing something because suddenly he felt more warming all over him than before because of the whole situation.

You noticed his stare and then, suddenly you thought to yourself that he wasn’t that bad… Okay, he was a god, so his physical was worth of one, of course. You felt yourself getting a little bit turned on when you looked at his arms. And his hands. Damn! It wasn’t that you never really thought of what he could do with them, right? Well, you did.

“Just…” you breathed. “Just get off the door, a-and, let me go. Now” you sttutered and you cursed yourself for that.

Thor smiled for himself, seeing you from above because of the height difference, and he took his opportunity to grab the back of your neck and kissed you deeply.

His action surprised you, but seconds later you kissed him back, being rough. His tongue wasted no time time exploring your mouth, and his other hand went to your hip to put you closer to his body.

Your hands traveled all over his arms and muscles, getting those dirty thoughts again in your mind. You didn’t know how much you wanted him, until now. Thor quickly locked the door of the conference room, wanting no one to bother you both.

He picked you up from the floor, and now your legs were around his waist. Separating from a few seconds from your lips, Thor walked with you on his arms and let you seat on the metallic table in the middle of the room. You both started kissing again with such passion, and touching both of your still clothed bodies.

Even though, he was getting a little desperated and started to touch you getting his hands inside your tank top and touching your breasts and everything he could. You shivered at his touch, and did the same thing as you started to try to getting him undressed, but even when Thor was on these clothes that he used to wear under his amor, it was a little bit difficult to take off.

You managed to let your hands inside his pants and started to touch his length. Thor shivered by your touch and you felt him getting harder every time. And you loved it, but you wanted to do more than that

You rapidly stood up, taking his dick into your hands and you went into your knees in front of him. You gave him no time to talk when you started teasing him with your tongue and your mouth, leaving little kisses on his hard and pumping manhood. He started to moaning when you took what you could into your mouth and licked his salted skin, enjoying his noises. And knowing that you were the cause of them made your panties wet. His hand tightened around your hair and you started to taking more of him in your mouth.

Just when he was about to cum you stopped moving and took him out of your mouth. Thor was driving crazy because of the amount of pleassure you gave to him. He lifted you up and put you back again on the table. He tasted himself when he kissed you with roughness, and then he went directly to your core.

His hand touched your womanhood through your pants, killing you slowly, until he decided to take then far away from you and left them on the floor. He played with your cunt through your wet panties.

“I did this?” he said, looking at you with his blue eyes. His voice was deeper and his gaze covered with lust. “Do you like it?” he let in one of his long fingers inside of you. The others taking care of your clit and your sweet spots down there.

“Yes” you barely talked. You were out of your breath when you felt a second finger inside. He wasted no time, and started to fingering you so fast, and you moaned and moaned while you grab his left arm by your side. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

You felt your orgasm coming after some time, but he pulled out before you could let it out. Thor licked his fingers, tasting your juices, while you recovered for your gone pleassure. His face went down on you as he throws away your panties, and started to eating you just like a god knows to do it.

You grabbed his long hair with your hands, moaning and never wanting him to stop. You were mind blowing right now as his tongue tasted you. He was getting hard again by your noises. Thor felt more powerful like this, making you whimper for his touch. The asgardian stopped, and you tried to recover your breath. He took out his clothes fast, and then yours, throwing them on the floor. 

He admired your body for barely some seconds. For him, you were perfect.

He knew that you wanted this as much as him, your eyes were pleading him to do so. He positioned himself on your core and slowly started to enter in you. You both moaned at the sensation, he was filling you so well and he felt your tightness around him. When he was all the way in, he started to moving fast.

Thor strong hands were around your hips while you laid back on the table, and he pulled in and out quickly. He was fucking you rough, and you loved it. He even didn’t care if he broke you, he wanted to see you down on him while he was punding you with his manhood. Your face and your moans were turning him on so much that he just continued with no mercy.

Thor kept moving and moaning, but when he felt his orgasm close he decided to pulled out. You felt empty without him and looked at him with some annoyance showing in your face.

“I was close, why did you-” Thor grabbed you with his arms, and now your back was facing him, your breasts touching the table.

He entered again in your cunt and started to moving slowly this time, enjoying your tightness around him. You moaned as his pace, feeling every inch of the god inside of you, and now you could say that the asgardian was very passionate on sex, but maybe he could have no problem on giving you what you want.

“Harder” you were barely able to speak, and Thor was more than pleased to do as your commands.

His pace is harder and faster than before, and his hands never leaving your hips, as they are moving you to him. The only sound on the room are your whimperings and breaths, combined with the sound of skins slapping against the other.

“Do you like it?” he asked, his mouth against your ear and one of his hands takes your hair to pull you up to him.

You just moaned as an aswer, and his grip gets tighter than before in your hair. “Yes, yes, I love it! Please!”

You are a mess right now, just begging the god of thunder himself to keep fucking you without compassion. He was so big and his rythm was just perfect to you. You realized that you loved him fucking you, and he loved hearing you making those noises for him.

You moan as you feel your orgasm reach its peak again, and moments later your juices are running. You tried not to scream, but it was so intense that you just couldn’t handle. Thor kept moving in and out, and your legs are shaking, until he cums after you and you feel his juices on your cunt.

A couple of thruts more, Thor has finally stopped and you rest on the table, grabbing the metal with your hands.

“Fuck…” you whispered. That was indeed the best orgasm you had in your life.

Thor pulled out from you finally, and he moaned at the sensation, just as you did. He helped you to face him again and he kissed you deeply, but not harshly, it was more with affection.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, worrying for you.

You denied with your head. “It was amazing…”

“So, ready for round two?” he asks, leaning his forehead with yours and smiles.

“Whenever you want” you smiled.

At this point, you both forgot your little fight. And in a certain way, you were so thankfull about that heavy conversation.

BONUS

“Have you seen Thor and Y/N?” Steve entered to Tony’s office.

“Nope, but I can tell they’re having a great time” he said without looking back at the Captain.

“What do you…- Oh my God”

“Yeah, they’ve been fucking since two hours ago, I think…” Tony watched again his objects, which involved new armors and weapons that he’s been doing lately.

“Why don’t you turn that off?” Steve asked looking away from the computer screen on Tony’s desk, that was showing the cameras from the conference room, and you and Thor were actually busy on the table. Very busy as he can hear (and see) everything.

“Nah, this will be funny later” Tony smiled.

“Could you fucking rabbits lower your volume?! I’m trying to relax and your noises are interrupting me!” Natasha screams through the halls.

Tony laughed at the redhead, knowing that she will walk to the room and make them shut up, as he continued working on his project.

“Well, at least we know where are they now…”

And with that, Steve gets out of the office with a blush on his face.

From now and then, your monotone routine involves Thor in all of his glory. Who would know that you and Thor would end up together?


End file.
